HET: Surprise, Surprise: A Kink Meme
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: Hitsugaya becomes a man, eve if it's a medical check that gets him there!


**Title: **Surprise, Surprise: A Kink Meme

**Author: ** Perverted Priestess 69

**Rating:** NC-17/X

**Warnings: **Str8 Shota, HET

**Summary: **Hitsugaya becomes a man, eve if it's a medical check that gets him there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any money from it. It belongs to Kubo Tite.

Well, this is another kink meme I pulled outta my butt for the new comm **bankai_kink**. Anon in this particular one requested het, Any!Woman/ Hitsugaya firs time prostate-play. I must say I think this one has a bit of the WTF factor in it. Let me know what you think. And it's unbeta'd.

As he laid bent over the table, his mind had went into utter shock of the situation. He would protest if the feeling of her fingers dancing inside him didn't feel fucking unbelievable. And every so ofter she'd hit that ridiculous spot and it would bring tears to his eyes, it felt so good!

"I did it again Hitsugaya-kun. You're not going to at least moan one good time for me?" She said looking at the boy laying on the table.

Hitsugaya bit his arm so hard, the pale skin had gone past pink and was a bright red turning purple. He was refusing to humor her in any way to this invasion, but the tears in his eyes said enough.

"Do you honestly think those tears fool me? I know that you're getting off on my fingers." She said with a warm smile in her voice. "I know that those tears are from your restraining your enjoyment of the pleasure you're receiving. Sure, you weren't expecting this when you came here, but why not enjoy the unexpected?" She went on.

"And who would have expected that a young prodigy like yourself would still be a virgin back here? Please tell me ,you've at least received head? At least once from the beautiful Matsumoto-kun?" She fished for a response. Hitsugaya turned and grimaced at her before looking away.

"Ahh good, Hitsugaya-kun. You have! Very nice. She's a lovely woman and very good company to keep." She complemented him.

"I don't see how that or any part of my sexy life is any of your business." He gained enough composure to reply.

"Ahh, see that's where you're wrong!" She said easing her fingers over his prostate again. Catching him off guard, Hitsugaya let out heavy moan that could be mistaken for nothing but pleasure.

"There it is! Now, was that so hard sweetie?" She responded. She now ran 3 fingers over the popular spot again and again. This time once the first was out he couldn't stop the others. He grabbed the edge of the table with white knuckles that were almost transparent. He couldn't refrain any longer.

He began grinding down on her fingers as he came closer and closer. Not willing to deny her anything now, he looked back at her as she played inside of him. The moans were lush now and his body was sent into heavenly epiphany when came harder than anything he'd experience before.

"OK sweetie, that's it! You're done, how do you feel." Capt. Unohana asked giving him a pat on his shoulder as he stood up and fixed his clothes.

Hitsugaya, could only manage a deep blush as her question seem all too familiar now. The intimacy of it all, had turned all too medicinal now. She screwed the cap onto the cup and wagged it around looking at the white viscous liquid inside.

"I think we should take care of that wound you've seemed to incur during this little examination." She said rubbing Hitsugaya's arm gently.

As he regained his composure to leave he took a moment and looked back at the doctor, she shined him a sweet smile and he nodded at her. It seems there's a reason she's captain of 4th division. This may just be one of them.

As he opened the door to the room, he looked at the long line men that stood just outside in the waiting area. Several of his friends and colleagues waited patiently for their turn.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you OK?" And all too familiar voice asked.

"Yes, yes, I believe I am Lieutenant Abarai." He addressed the him with soft focused eyes.

"Lieutenant Abarai, would you please enter examination room 2. Captain Unohana will be in to see you shortly." The nurse called out.

"Well, they're calling for me. Talk to you later!" Renji replied with a grin as he patted the captain on his shoulder.

END TRANSMISSION...


End file.
